


Tyler's First Trip to the Beach

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [33]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's first trip to a sandy beach is filled with hijinks, colourful fish and his first swimming adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyler's First Trip to the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

Lindsay looked at the traffic in front of her with an aggravated scowl. How in the world was she supposed to find a parking spot in this commotion and, more importantly, how was she supposed to get to said parking spot if the cars in front of her weren’t moving? She had already thought about turning on her lights and flash her way through the traffic, but Cindy had given her a look that clearly indicated she was not to use her status as a law enforcement officer to get them to the beach on a day off.

So they were stuck, moving about 10 feet every two minutes, and the inspector hoped that once they finally got to the beach there’d be somewhere to park the car.

The two girls sitting in the backseat were absolutely unconcerned with the traffic or their mother’s aggravation. They had been playing Uno and Ashley was losing terribly. “Oh come _on_!” She exclaimed when she lost yet again, Lily doing a little victory shimmy in her seat and grinning widely “This is not fair!”

“You’re a sour loser, Ash. You just have to admit I’m the best and that you can never win against me!” The redhead teen said proudly.

Her sister scowled but then it turned into a grin. “Hey, look. It’s aunt Jill…” She pointed out the open window to the car stopping next to theirs.

Jill waved. “Hello there!”

Cindy smiled “Hey, you made it.”

“We almost didn’t. She almost made me turn around when we first hit traffic…” She pointed to Denise sitting in the passenger seat. The DA merely raised an eyebrow and went back to playing with the one year old Tyler, who was sitting in her lap.

“I know what you mean…” The reporter said with a laugh. “Inspector Grumpy here wanted to shoot her way through.”

Lindsay scowled and glared at her lover. “I’m not grumpy…” The inspector muttered and moved another few feet forward. Cindy gave her a ‘Yeah, right’ look and went back to her conversation with Jill.

Lily giggled and leaned in between the two front seats to smile at her mother. “Aww, don’t worry mom. We still love you, grumpy and all.” She gave the woman a kiss on the cheek.

The brunette didn’t know whether to glare at the insult or roll her eyes at the sweet talk.

******

 

About half hour later they pulled into a parking spot right next to the beach’s access ramp, Jill and Denise following a few minutes later. Cindy and Lily promptly rushed over, leaving the two frowning brunettes to do the heavy lifting required to get their belongings from the car trunk.

The redhead teen grinned widely when Denise handed her the giggling Tyler. “Hello!” She cooed, tapping a small nose affectionately. The little boy gave a cute smile and grabbed a few of the girl’s locks. “You’re such a cutie!” Lily gushed, skipping away to the beach, Denise following after her and leaving Jill to carry their bags.

With a lot of grunts and complaining from the people doing the heavy lifting, they finally managed to find a suitable spot and settle down. Lindsay and Jill immediately started arguing on how to set up their parasols; Cindy and Denise rolled their eyes at their respective lovers and stripped to their bikinis; Ashley laughed, flopped down and was covered in sand from head to toe even before they’d been there for a full minute, her redhead mother frowning because the girl hadn’t taken her T-shirt off; Lily giggled and sat down with baby Tyler in her lap, while the boy looked around in awe and curiosity, reaching out to run his fingers through the golden sand.

******

 

Baby Tyler was thoroughly enjoying his first trip to beach. Under the watchful eye of his mothers, he crawled around, giggled at the feeling of sand running through his fingers, ate some of it, tripped over Lindsay’s outstretched legs making the woman chuckle and help him back to his feet, played peek-a-boo with Cindy and watched his bickering cousins with open curiosity.

“Arrghhhh!! Ash! Stop that!” Lily demanded, running from her sister and trying to avoid getting hit by wet sand.

Tyler started giggling when the redhead was hit on her back, tripped and fell flat on her face into a puddle. She spit out water and wet sand and growled. Ashley cackled maniacally.

The adults watched with raised eyebrows and shook their heads in dismay.

“Do they ever stop picking on each other?” Jill asked her friends, who were more preoccupied with checking each other out in their swim wear than their teenage children.

“No, and if they ever do, then I’ll start worrying.” Lindsay replied, throwing Cindy a sexy grin.

The blonde huffed. “Will you please not have eye sex while my son is around?!”

Cindy threw a beach ball at her. Jill shrieked and threw it right back.

Tyler giggled and crawled over to his dark haired mother and requested some water.

Ashley and Lily continued running and throwing wet sand at each other.

******

 

_Sometime later…_

 

“Mom! Quit having eye sex and get your ass in the water!” Lily called, when she noticed her brunette mother wasn’t moving at all to get up and join everyone else.

Lindsay grumbled. “Can’t have a _minute_ of peace with all these women around…”

Cindy giggled at her disgruntled lover. “Well, by way of incentive, imagine how good I’ll look in this red bikini when I’m wet…” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively skipping down toward the water’s edge.

A positively lecherous grin took over the inspector’s features. She quickly got to her feet and ran after her lover. Cindy shrieked when she was grabbed around the waist and hastily carried toward the water.

Lily blinked in utter astonishment when her mother ran past her, the redhead in her arms shrieking and giggling, until she was dumped in the water with a loud splash.

Jill had watched the scene, mouth hanging open, and then had turned to look at Denise, who was knee deep in the water and moving further in. The ADA shook her head. “No. We are certainly not doing that.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think we would. I just wanted to make sure that it really happened…” The blonde followed her lover through the water, while keeping an eye on the shore where Tyler was holding onto Ashley’s leg and looking somewhat fearfully at the small waves coming toward them and wetting their feet.

The brunette girl smiled down at the little boy. “It’s just water, Ty. See? Lily is having fun…” She pointed to her sister as the girl made her way through areas of shallow water looking for shells and waved at them.

The dark haired boy whimpered and pouted. “No.”

Ashley chuckled. “How about if I carry you and we walk slowly to Lily?” She picked the boy up and he immediately fastened his tiny arms around her neck, burying his nose in her neck. “It’s okay, Ty…” She reassured him.

The teenager slowly walked into the water until she was knee deep and stopped. Lily walked around her sister and ruffled the little boy’s hair. “Hey, Ty. You have to open your eyes…”

He whimpered again and tightened his hold on his cousin.

The redhead giggled. She let a few drops of water fall from her fingers. Tyler squirmed when the droplets landed on his arm. Lily giggled again. “It’s a bit cold but it’s also fun to swim around. See? Our moms are having fun…” She looked over to her mothers who were engaged in a heated and wet make out session and rolled her eyes. “Well, never mind that…”

Ashley rolled her eyes as well and then added “And all the fishies live here too.”

It took another five minutes until they convinced the boy to at least open his eyes. Lily continued sprinkling water drops on him, making him squirm and then giggle when he got used to it.

“It’s not so bad is it?” Ashley asked with a grin.

The boy turned to look at her curiously. “Fishie?”

“You want to see the fishies? Humm, let’s see if we can find one then…”

They waddled around for a bit looking for the animals, until the brunette spotted a small group of brightly colored fish and slowly turned the boy around. “Here, look.” She waved a finger over the water so as to not scare them away.

Tyler looked at swirling forms underwater in awe. He reached out a hand and touched the surface, causing a few ripples and the fish to swim away. He giggled and started fussing, wanting to follow after them.

Ashley chuckled and walked after the animals. They did this for a while and by the time the little boy got bored, the girl was kneeling, with water up to her chest, and Tyler was half submerged, splashing water in every direction and giggling in delight.

“How about we go for a swim?” The brunette teen suggested. The boy looked at her curiously. She settled him on her back, arms around her neck and dropped back into the water “You hold on, okay? We’ll swim to your mommies…” She kicked a foot against the sandy bottom to propel forward and set a slow pace toward Jill and Denise.

Tyler was a bit scared at first but then slowly relaxed and started blowing bubbles into the water. He giggled and waved at his aunts when they swam past, causing Lindsay to let go of her lover to wave back at him and the redhead to fall into the water with a squeak and flailing limbs. Lily laughed and then ducked under the water when her mother emerged again to glare at her and then at her lover.

The two cousins continued swimming toward the boy’s mothers, who had turned to watch their approach with broad smiles. Tyler blew more bubbles and giggled, perking up when he saw the two women.

“Mommy!” He exclaimed excitedly with a wide grin.

Jill giggled and Denise grinned.

Then suddenly Tyler let go of his cousin and disappeared under water. Ashley was so shocked she swallowed a mouthful of water and went under.

However, before the two mothers could even begin to panic, the boy’s head popped out of the water right in front of Jill, who let out a shriek of surprise, and Denise scooped him up into her arms. Tyler just giggled and hugged his mother.

The two attorneys were still blinking in shock when Ash came back up gagging and spitting out water and looking frantically around for her little cousin. When she spotted him in Denise’s arms she let out a sigh of relief. Then she realized that the women hadn’t moved from the spot they had been when Tyler had gone under water.

“Did he _swim_ over there?!” It wasn’t a very long distance, maybe 6 feet, but the brunette didn’t want to believe it.

“Huh… Yeah…” Jill was still looking between her niece and her son, who was still giggling and splashing water with his feet.

Ashley could only blink and look at her cousin in awe.


End file.
